User blog:ThePureChaos/Game Update 2.13
Official Patch Notes: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-game-update-2-13/ ---- T he next significant game update for HITMAN 2 has arrived and outlines our commitment to new content, improvements and community feedback. To start, we have brand new content with the addition of a new Seasonal Event and we’re releasing the first content for the HITMAN 2: Expansion Pass. As with all of our game updates, we’re also making a whole host of improvements across the board, many of which have been requested by our community. ---- 'Release Details' Update 2.13 will arrive on January 21 and we expect it to be approximately 1.1GB – 1.3GB on all platforms. There will be server maintenance between 11:00 and 15:00 UTC. ---- 'New Content' 'Winter Sports Pack (Expansion Pass)' The Winter Sports Pack is the first content release for the HITMAN 2: Expansion Pass. Embrace the cold to get immediate access to the Winter Sports Suit and add 4 new items to your inventory that can be used in all HITMAN 2 locations. The Winter Sports Pack will be available at no additional cost for owners of the HITMAN 2: Expansion Pass, starting from midnight on January 22nd in your region. This pack is not currently available for individual sale. The Winter Sports Pack includes 5 new items: *'Winter Sports Suit:' A tight-fitting, multi-colored thin sweater with matching dark grey cargo pants featuring reinforced knees. Neoprene-laced gloves and a matching canteen ensures you will fit right in at any ski-themed event. *'Snowball:' A ball made of snow. Can be thrown at anyone to really annoy them. *'Piton:' Metal spike used for climbing. Sharp enough to use as a lethal weapon. *'Quickdraw:' Climbing gear which can double as a fiber wire in tight situations. *'Arctic Tool Box:' A toolbox for arctic climate. Can be used to hide illegal items. 'HITMAN 2: Snow Festival' Celebrate the Winter season at the HITMAN 2 Snow Festival in Hokkaido and throw snowballs at your target in a new mission! Starting on January 21 and through February 12, The Snow Festival brings winter-themed items and the Snow Master Challenge Pack that rewards two new unlocks: The Ice Pick and The Snow Festival Suit! January 21st: For HITMAN 2 players who own the Legacy Pack, The Snow Festival will be available via the Hokkaido Legacy location for the duration of the event. The Snow Festival Suit and Ice Pick are permanently unlocked for anyone who unlocks them during the event. January 22nd: For anyone that doesn’t own HITMAN 2, the entire Hokkaido Legacy Location (including the Snow Festival) can be downloaded and enjoyed for the duration of the event. This free trial will be available to download on January 22nd at 13 UTC for Xbox One and PS4 players and 18 UTC for PC players. The trial will end at the same times on February 12. Progress will carry over to the main game. ---- 'Game Update 2.13: What’s Changing?' Overall Game Improvements We’ve made hundreds of improvements, fixes and tweaks to the entire game across all disciplines. These improvements will greatly improve the experience of playing HITMAN 2. We’ve listed the stand-out highlights below. Interaction Prompt Size We’ve added a new Gameplay Option that allows players to change the size of the item interaction text. There are three options; 1. Standard (default) 2. Same Size (Prompt and name are the same size) 3. Larger Text (Prompt and name are the same but larger overall) Handyman Wrench Completing 15 Featured Contracts will now award the Handyman Wrench. If you’ve already completed the challenge associated this reward, the item will be added to your inventory shortly after the release of the game update. Question Mark ''' We’ve fixed an issue that could cause some NPCs to investigate distractions from unreasonable distances. We’ve asked them to hold back and be less curious. The NPC’s that you expect to investigate will now do so. '''Blurred Scope We’ve fixed an issue that could cause 47’s rifle scope to be blurry when zoomed in. Suit Shadow We’ve fixed an issue that was preventing 47’s shadow from rendering whilst wearing the Raven Suit. Closing Doors We’ve fixed an issue that could cause the wine cabinet doors to always be open. They’re now closed for safety reasons. Crash Contro l We’ve fixed a handful of issues that could cause the game to crash, including from standby/rest mode(s). Exploding Molehills ''' We’ve fixed an issue that could cause explosives concealed in molehills to not harm NPCs on Whittleton Creek. '''In Place We’ve fixed an issue where Challenges regarding Featured Contracts have placeholder names in non-English languages. More in Sync We’ve fixed some inconsistencies between subtitles and dialogue in Miami. Car Trouble We’ve fixed an issue in Miami that could cause Sierra’s car to not crash despite an explosive device detonating on her car. Where’s Nolan? ''' We’ve fixed an issue where our ‘Mini Map Rotation’ options were inverted. We know that nobody likes to play inverted, so we’ve made sure that ‘on’ means on and ‘off’ means off. '''Muffin Merchant We’ve fixed an issue that could cause the muffin servers in Whittleton Creek to continually talk about needing more stock and their intentions to inform ‘Helen’ about the stock levels, but not actually doing it. Now they will. An Apple a Day We’ve fixed an issue in Whittleton Creek that could cause the An Apple a Day Mission Story to get stuck if 47 knocks out Janus while performing the Health Check. Inventory Extension We’ve fixed an issue that could cause the Inventory menu to seemingly not display all unlocked items. This was a UX issue that was causing the items to be displayed on a ‘hidden’ window on the right-hand side of the screen. Mission Story Consistency ' We’ve fixed a handful of issues with Mission Story guidance prompts on Miami and Whittleton Creek. '''Hector and Sheikh ' We’ve fixed an issue where Hector and Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali were in a dialogue loop where they constantly repeated the same conversation in Miami. 'Sprechen sie Deutsch? ' Für unsere Deutschen Spieler: wir haben einen kleinen Fehler beseitigt, bei dem der Schlüssel zum Pool fälschlicherweise als “Autoschlüssel” übersetzt wurde. Tut uns leid! 'TP ' We’ve fixed an issue that could cause 47 to teleport when taking out a shotgun and aiming in a crowd. Now, he’ll have to walk. '''Requiem We’ve fixed an issue where 47 could enter an open coffin or morgue table during combat, provided that he isn’t actively visible to any NPC’s. Flying Flare ' We’ve fixed an issue that could cause a flare to float above the ground during the helicopter exit cutscene in Isle of Sgail. '– Silent Assassin Status – ' In our previous Release Notes (2.12), we updated you on the Silent Assassin rating and how some unintended changes were made. Whilst we continue to work on a long-term fix, we’ve now updated the text for the scoring requirements and some challenges from “Never Spotted” to “Never Compromised”. These are not the final changes for this rating, but our intention here is to make the in-game communication better in the short term. We’re still working on the final solution and will share further updates as soon as we have them. ---- 'Ghost Mode Improvements Ghost Crash We’ve fixed an issue where the game crashes when exiting to the main menu from a quick match Ghost Mode session. Open Sesame We’ve fixed an issue that could cause Ghost Crates containing disguises to remain closed until all disguises had been taken. Now, when either player takes a disguise, the crate will open and the other disguise will no longer be available. The opposing player will still have 10 seconds to pick up any of the items. ---- 'PC Specific Improvements' Window Scaling ''' We’ve fixed an issue where the game crashes when switching from Fullscreen to Windowed mode. '''Discovery Drop We’ve fixed an issue that could cause drops in framerate when discovering a new area. Razer Chroma We’ve extended our Razer Chroma Support. See details here: https://www2.razer.com/chroma-workshop/integrations-hitman-2 Big Picture Buttons We’ve added some big buttons to the Game’s Launcher when starting the game through Big Picture Mode on Steam, to indicate that you can ‘play’ and ‘quit’ using the controller. Launcher Benchmark ' We’ve added a Benchmark option to the PC launcher. ---- 'Known Issues (Reported By Community) As part of these release notes, we wanted to give you an idea of just a few points that we see lots of discussion about, just so that you know that we know. Looking ahead, we’re already hard at work on our next update, 2.14, which we aim to release in February. *Issues where weapons can become invisible. *An issue with animations and coins. *47 can get spotted when using the Morgue starting location in Hokkaido on Master Difficulty. *The Meaty Bone and Sacrifical Knife items cannot be used as starting equipment. *The Silverballer does not have the Steady Aim trait. Category:HITMAN™ 2 Game Updates